Oh, That's Why
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Why's Mitchie so happy when she walks downstairs after the end of Final Jam? Well she was with Caitlynn...MAITLYN oneshot. Don't like it don't read it, i don't want flames. Femmeslash.


**_Ehhhhhhh. It was 2 in the morning. BTW_**

**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DON'T READ, DIPSHIT!_**

* * *

It wasn't sudden.

There was a build. A long one. It took months. The whole summer, really.

From the very first time they looked into each others' eyes. Both knew there was something there.

For Mitchie, it became apparent during their kitchen duties. A strange place for feelings to appear, but appear they did. They laughed, joked and smiled while doing their work. A wink was placed here and there.

The slightest touch sent shivers up and down Mitchie's arms, made her heart pound ferociously, cut her breath short. The other girl's brown curly hair cascading down her face…it made her pine. Every time she looked in to Caitlyn's striking blue eyes, something stirred.

She brushed it off of course, not wanting to admit something was actually there. She focused on Shane, his music, his obvious affection for her. She smiled prettily at him, flirting in her own way. It seemed to work well enough, Caitlyn far from Mitchie's mind.

Until that fateful night Tess ruined everything, pulled her out of her lies…in front of him. And so, the other girl took hold of her hand and pulled her away from the spiteful crowd, up to her cabin.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time, Mitchie realized, that she'd been in her friend's cabin. Despite being in tears, she looked around, intrigued. Posters from the hottest bands and singers around were hung above her bed. Two…no, three laptops lay scattered over her space, which Caitlyn moved off her bed for herself and Mitchie to sit down. _

_As they sat, Mitchie could hold it no more. She let herself rack with sobs as the other girl pulled her into her arms. Caitlyn held the crying girl against her chest, rocking her soothingly back and forth. She ran her fingers through Mitchie's long, soft, brown hair. She whispered condolences into her ear, and perhaps imagining the shiver that went down the other girl's spine as she did. _

_They sat like this for a time, until Caitlyn spoke in her full voice. "Are you alright now?"_

_Mitchie nodded, still not moving. "I…I knew it had to happen eventually, but…so suddenly, and in front of so many people…it just hurt. Especially the way Shane looked at me."_

_Caitlyn inwardly cringed at the mention of that particular member of Connect 3. She could see the affections the two threw back and forth. It was clear as day, to anyone at the camp. And it sucked, in her opinion. "He'll…_they'll_ come to forgive you. In time. Just be strong, 'kay?"_

_Mitchie nodded again, wrapping her arms around the back of the other girl. "Can we just stay like this for a little longer?" The girl's request was so quiet that Caitlyn's ears barely picked it up. _

_She smiled, tightening her grip. "Of course." And then did something she'd never planned on doing, and pressed her lips to the other girl's head. _

_This time when Mitchie shivered, Caitlyn knew she wasn't imagining it._

_End Flashback_

So, at the end of final jam, when it was all over with and Peggy walked backstage with her enormous trophy and Tess surprised the world by apologizing, Caitlyn and Mitchie reflected.

"That was…weird." Caitlyn said with a shocked look still on her face.

Mitchie shook her head, laughing. "It was nice though. Who knows, maybe this change is actually for good."

"I'll believe you when she's the same _next_ summer," Caitlyn said skeptically.

Mitchie chuckled. "Alright, alright, sorry for being optimistic."

Caitlyn turned suddenly, her body pressing into the other girl's. "Mitchie…you really were amazing out there," she said softly. "I've never heard you sing like that before. It was incredible."

Mitchie looked into Caitlyn's eyes, feeling heated like she always did when she looked at them. "I…thank you, Caitlyn. I couldn't've done it without you, though."

Caitlyn shook her head with a laugh. "I just pumped up your song…if I wasn't there, I'll bet you would've sung with just Andy drumming along in the background."

They shared a laugh at this, Mitchie scanning the crowd and seeing her parents making a beeline for the backstage entrance. She gave Caitlyn's hand a squeeze before letting go. "I better go, my parents are heading for me." She turned to walk down the stairs when Caitlyn pulled back at her.

It took Mitchie's mind a few seconds to process the action. Suddenly it seemed, a warm body was pressed flush against her, hands were on her cheeks, and her lips were occupied…with Caitlyn's lips. Though her brain was slow, her body reacted correctly, wrapping her arms around the other girl, and closing her eyes. She leaned deeper into the kiss as their lips moved around each other.

Finally, after an eternity it seemed, they came apart, driven by the lack of air in their lungs. A red blush spread through both of their cheeks, a smile on both of their faces.

"Good performance, Mitchie," Caitlyn said, letting go of her. "You'd better go find your parents now."

"Yeah…" Mitchie started. She leaned in gently, pressing her lips against Caitlyn's cheek as softly as she could. "I'll find you later, alright?"

Caitlyn nodded breathlessly.

Mitchie descended the stairs with a hopelessly-in-love look on her face. She bit her lip, smiling, and shook her head. She hoped the heat came down from her cheeks sometime in the next few hours.

* * *

**_And again, it was 2 in the morning. R&R if you want. _**


End file.
